


Have Arrows, Will Travel

by tentaclemonster



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Jessica Jones may be a train wreck, but she's ahottrain wreck.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Jessica Jones
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femslash February





	Have Arrows, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'hero/sidekick ships'.

"We should do this again some time," Kate says, only to add in response to the sour look being shot her way a second later, "or not."

"Not," Jessica bites out as she opens her desk drawer and pulls a bottle of Jack Daniels out of it. 

If the look she shot Kate had been sour, the glare she aims at the mostly empty bottle is downright _acidic_. 

She still unscrews the cap and downs what's left of it, though, and Kate can't really stop herself from staring at the pale line of Jessica's throat as she does, arched back and swallowing.

And well, sue her, okay? Jessica Jones may be a train wreck, but she's a _hot_ train wreck and not a bad PI, either. Kate wouldn't mind working with her again if she thought Jessica would go for it. 

Lucky could be their sidekick. They could kick ass and bust bad guys from New York to L.A. They could start their own traveling investigation firm -- Hawkeye/Alias Investigations. No, wait, Alias/Hawkeye Investigations? Have Arrows, Will Travel?

It's fun to think about for like a minute while Jessica is opening and closing drawers and cabinets, finding a lot (like A LOT, a lot) of empty bottles and scowling more fiercely with every one, but Kate knows it's never gonna happen.

For one, she's pretty sure Jessica Jones is the kind of person who's attractive in a kinda mean, bad but actually pretty good girl way only in small doses and that what makes Kate want to make out with her now will drive her nuts later.

For another -- 

"I, um, really am sorry," Kate apologizes awkwardly -- again. She tries not to look at the bandage wrapped around Jessica's upper arm, already bleeding through, but she does anyway and feels bad all over again. "I mean, about the whole -- you know."

Kate makes a fingerguns motion with her hand and feels like an idiot the second she does it. 

Judging by Jessica's expression, the assessment is mutual.

She still finds herself adding, "I totally thought if I knocked you out of the way, that guy would miss. Like, that _always_ happens. The gang members with the shaky trigger fingers don't usually have enough going on upstairs to know how to change aim, right?"

Kate laughs.

Jessica doesn't

Kate stops and clears her throat. "But seriously, if I'm in New York again and you need a sidekick -- or if _you're_ in California and want to be my sidekick, I'd be totally happy to ---"

"I don't," Jessica interrupts, "do sidekicks. That isn't my thing. I'm not a -- a hero or whatever you are, alright? I just do this job because I'm good at it and it pays the rent. It's nothing more than that."

Kate thinks that's kinda bullshit, but sure. Okay. Not her place to argue.

"Is drinking your thing?" she asks instead and then realizes how it sounded and puts a note in her mental calendar to smother herself with a pillow the second she's alone. She tries again, "Sorry, um. Can I _buy_ you a drink, I mean?"

Jessica's lips purse but she doesn't say no immediately, so Kate feels a little hopeful.

"I do feel _really_ guilty," she says. "Three drinks worth of guilty at least."

Jessica wavers, takes one look at all the very empty bottles she unearthed, and sighs like she's been defeated.

"Fine," she says, not sounding that happy about it and already walking past Kate and out the door. "But make it five."

"Five is fine!" Kate replies, following. Five sounds like a raging headache in the morning, actually, but, "Hell, we can do six!"

Jessica says nothing and Kate doesn't take it personally. She's happy enough to follow Jessica to whatever bar she has in mind.

And if she happens to like the look of Jessica walking away from her -- well, it's not like anyone will ever know.


End file.
